German Published Utility Model No. 20 2004 006 337 describes an air-guiding element for an instrument panel of a motor vehicle, having a tubular sealing lip which is of single-piece arrangement. In the fitted state of the air-guiding element, the single-piece, hollow sealing lip bears in a sealing manner against the lower side of the instrument panel, against a front wall arranged between the engine and passenger compartment or against the windscreen.
German Published Patent Application No. 39 09 389 describes a sound-insulating arrangement which includes a foam-material layer and a heavy layer and is arranged between an instrument panel and an upper part of the front wall of a passenger vehicle. The front edge region of the sound-insulating arrangement has a convex curvature which bears in a resilient and therefore soundproof manner against an elastomeric seal of the instrument panel.
If the gap between the windscreen and instrument panel is completely closed by a continuous sealing lip between the instrument panel and the windscreen, no defrosting of the wiper system, in particular, of the wiper blades, by hot air can occur. In arrangements of this type, an expensive electric defrosting system may be necessary.